Shades of Red
by tsukkeira
Summary: He ran. He shoots and he scored. But by the end, he missed. He missed her. Little did he knew that she came back with her intellectual family-like friends. And there, he wants to hold her just like before. Though this time, he doesn't intend to let her go ever again. Ever.


Yuuri*

I never expected to be back in Japan and never did I expect for the reason why I came here is because of something that I hated the most...

Basketball

If it wasn't for my dearest and stupid best friend who wants to watch the Winter Cup and is assissting his father with the tournament. I would probably still be in England. But, I'll just end up in Kyoto anyways since that's where me and my bestfriends will be living.

My best friend, Tatsuki Ken asked... No, practically begged me to deliver the athlete's data sheets that are participating in the Winter Cup to the stadium. I declined but immediately agreed with the mere mention of pizza.

Yes. My brain just got bribed for two boxes of pizza.

Now here I am, walking out of the bus with the stack of papers filled with the participant's data with one hand and calling Ken with the other.

Ken is a MENSA member like me. Unlike me, whose pure Japanese, Ken is half-british and half-japanese with black hair and blue eyes. We met when we were 10 back in London. It was one of the MENSA seminars where we got seated next to one another, talked while getting noisy at the seminar and BOOM. We became the best of friends. He also joined me to Japan and did our plan of being normal in middle school. Actually, it was his plan from the very beginning.

" Bloody Hell Ken ! You said you'd meet me outside the gym !! Where the fuck are you?! " I screamed on the phone in English with mah British accent.

" I'n sorry Hana, but I'm going to Dad's office. He forgot a proposal contract that's very important. Just deliver it to him. He's in a room with the other coordinators of the tournament. Just give it to him" Ken said.

I was already walking ahead without realizing it when I saw people up ahead, " You bloody make sure you make that 4 boxes of pizza and 2 tubs of ice cream!! " I yelled at the other line. That's when I looked up and saw a familiar set of rainbow hairs.

"Oi !! Hana! My wallet's gonna cry. " I heard Ken but was too overwhelmed of the sight in front of me. I ended the call and put my phone into pocket.

A blonde man saw me and had his eyes widened, "Yuuricchi?? Is that you~ssu ?" he yelled making the others look at me with the same bewildered expression. Then the blonde attacked me with a suffocating bear hug.

"Yuurichi !! I missed you ~ssu" Ryo-kun hugged me with crocodille tears but my body was too mesmerized to hug him back

"Ryo-kun" I managed to say.

"Doumo, Yuuri-chan" I was a bit startled when I heard a teal-haired man spoke but I smiled at him in return.

"Hello Tetsu-kun" Kise finally let me go and gave me a big grin. I noticed a guy behind him with a scared look.

"Are you Tetsu-kun's teammate? I'm Yuuri Hana. Yoroshiku" I smiled at the poor guy.

"Fu-fu-rihata desu. Yo-yorus-shiku" the guy bowed shakily and I just chuckled.

The tanned blue-haired man stood in front of me and looked down, "Still small, Yuuri. Tsk. You're not gonna get laid that way" and he went back to his seat.

"Dai-kun. Still perverted as always. " I said while he just shrugged.

"Oha-Asa said I'd be meeting old friends but I would never thought that you'd be here too, Yuuri" I looked at the green-haired, bespectacled man with scissors on his hands.

"I heard that Cancer is in second place today, Tarou-kun" I said while he just adjusted his eyeglasses. I smiled remembering his tsundereness. There's not much tsunderes back in England

"Urusai, nanodayo. I've brought my lucky item to compensate for it." he replied.

I looked at the titan struggling with his snack, "I almost forgot you, Tsu-kun." I grabbed a pack of Skittles from my bag and I gave it to him.

His purple eyes sparkled, "Arigatou Yuuchin." and he began to devour the chocolates after opening them. "Yuuchin, where did you go?"

"Yeah. You left us and you didn't tell us you came~ssu" Kise pouted like a kid.

I giggled shyly, "It's my choice that I left so, don't worry. And as for why I'm here. I'm here to deliver these papers to Ken's dad"

"Tatsuki is here? " Dai-kun asked.

I nodded, " Yep. Besides, why are you guys all here, anyways? You guys have different uniforms , so basically, you're not teammates. What's with the meet-up here - "

"Minna, I apologize for making you wait"

That voice. I know that.

I looked up to see the familiar redhead man. My heart began to pound fast just by looking at him but at the same time, it's hurting as hell.

"Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou, Atsushi and Tetsuya. I'm glad to see you again. I'm deeply moved we were all able to meet like this" his eyes then fell on me. I swalled a lump on my throat whereas I saw his eyes widened in surprise, "Hana"

"Akashi" I said and looked away. I bit my lip as I tried to control the millions of butterflies in my stomach running amuck inside.

Psst... Yo butterflies! Cool it!

"It's wonderful to finally see you. And my former teammates as well." All was quiet for we didn't interrupt the heavy atmosphere brewing around us. "However, there's one who doesn't belong. I wish to only speak to my former teammates right now. I'm sorry, but could you leave? "

I knew he was referring to Furihata-kun so, I turned around and was going to leave with him but...

"You stay here as well, Hana" I stopped halfway and clenched my fists.

Demanding control-freak ! He read my thoughts!

I pitied the guy because he was shaking uncontrollably. That's when a more darker shade of red-haired dude tapped Furihata-kun's shoulder.

"Well, you're no fun. Don't exclude us" the other redhead said.

"Kagami-kun! " Tetsu-kun exclaimed.

"We'll talk later. But first, you're Akashi, right? Nice to meet you." The guy said so confidently.

Akashi could only look at them coldly, "Shintarou, could I borrow those scissors? " Akashi said while going down the stairs.

Tarou-kun held out the scissors, "What are you gonna use them for ?"

Akashi took it in his hand "My hair is annoying me. I've been wanting to trim it" he stood in front of Kagami-kun. "But first, you're Kagami-kun, aren't you?"

I got a bad feeling in my stomach so I warned, "Akashii - "

But it was too late. Akashi jabbed the scissors to Kagami which fortunately, he dodged it though, he was left with a cut on his cheek.

Akashi smiled slyly and was amused, "Heh?! I'm surprised you dodged. In the light display of grace, I will forgive you this time. However, there will be no second chances." He then began to trim his long,red bangs "When I tell you to leave, leave.In this world, winning is everything. Winners are affirmed completely and losers are denied completely. I've never lost at anything before, and I never will. Because I always win and I am always right. I show no mercy to those who oppose me, not even my own parents." He finished to trim it and gave it to Shintarou.

"Well, I'm leaving. I just wanted to say hello to everyone today." Akashi climbed up again.

But Dai-kun complained, "Ha?! Don't be ridiculous Akashi ! You summoned us just for that?"

"No" He stopped on his tracks "I actually wanted to confirm something but after seeing your faces. I realized there was no need. No one has forgotten our promise. Everything's fine then. The next time we meet will be on the court"

"Tss.. What a control freak" she said loud enough for everyone but Akashi to hear. Kagami noticed.

"Hey! I understood that " Kagami said making me look at him and grinned like an idiot.

"Oh my god, you speak English too ! Uptop bro ! " I held my free hand in the air and we both high fived.

"I'm Kagami Taiga" he said.

"Yuuri Hana. Yoroshiku" With the greeting done I turned to them, "Well minna. I've gotta go ahead. It was nice seeing you again. Good luck on your games" I excused myself after they bid their farewells to me when I realized that I need to go to the same direction as Akashi.

Mentally face-palming myself. I sighed and knew there was no other choice. I held the papers tightly.

I sighed heavily and began to ran in a stable pace to not let the papers fall from my hands. I saw Akashi's back and I tried to run past him. He seems to have heard my footsteps because he just grabbed my arm.

"There's no point in running from me, Hana." he said to me directly.

"I-I'm not !" I tried to deny, looking away "I'm in a hurry since I still have to give this to Ken's father" I pointed out the papers, squeezed with in my hands.

"Then we shall talk afterwards. Let's go" he ordered. He was walking ahead and turned back when he noticed me not following him.

"Why should we talk afterwards? There's nothing to talk about" I said looking at him expressionless. But honestly, my hearts racing like The Flash right now.

"Oh there is. A lot of things, actually. " He debated.

I stopped and stared at him for a moment letting the winter chill get under my skin.

And once again, I refused. "No."

Akashi began to glare at me with his now heterochromatic eyes that were once just red.

"You dare to to disobey?" he threatened.

"Yes. I do"

And with that, I left him hanging behind me. Truth be told, I was expecting him to throw something at me but was relieved he didn't.

I couldn't face him again. Not after what everything that happened. The memories of the past came flooding inside my brain that I didn't want to play. The memories of happiness that I once used to have with all of them. The rainbow of friends whom I used to know wasn't always like that. Especially the guy behind me. I loved him with all of my heart. I know I sound pretty cliché and all but that was the truth. And what was even more painful was that

I still love him.

But it seems I'm clinging onto some kind of hope that wasn't even there. Because Akashi Seijuuro was the man whom I fell in love and the one who broke my heart.

I didn't noticed that I was crying silently when I entered the room where Ken's father is and, "Yuuri-chan, are you okay?"

I faked a smile, "I'm okay, Tatsuki-san."


End file.
